BAB: Search for the Crystal temple (Part 2)-New Friends, Old Enemies
by tigerstarfangiirl
Summary: Now that Bendy knows about his Lineage, he finds that he may not be the only child born to the King of the underworld. Rated T for violence and family rivalry.


**Bendy and Boris: The Search for the Crystal Temple (Part 2) - New Friends, Old Enemies**

 _Notes: This is part 2 of my fanfic series, The Search for the Crystal Temple. All main characters are property of their respective owners. Only the OCs are mine (and the plot)._

 **Prologue: Children of Darkness**

-The door opens. Two figures walk into the room where a pale woman sits. She has twin children in her arms-

BOLINDA: Lucifer, aren't they wonderful?

LUCIFER: Well, this one looks promising, (Points to the girl baby) but the boy is far too small and playful to ever be a powerful demon.

BOLINDA: I think little Ben is perfectly capable!

KODAI MEJI: Shall I perform a health check?

BOLINDA: Yes, good Mage.

-Kodai scans the minds of both children. Looks up at Bolinda with great concern-

KODAI MEJI: Your daughter is in perfectly evil health miss. But in your son, I see something else. A different path. He has...Light!

LUCIFER: A child of light produced by a being such as myself is a preposterous embarrassment! We would be a laughing stock! I say we abandon him, alone and unwanted!

BOLINDA: Lucifer! How dare you speak such words of hate to your own flesh and blood!

LUCIFER: I am immortal, I can do what I please!

-Later that night, in the city of Toon Town-

BOLINDA: I shall not rid of thy own son! He shall live a peaceful life among mortals, not knowing his true lineage.

-Bolinda sits Ben on a doorstep, rings the doorbell-

BOLINDA: Enjoy a life without suffering. Till all is resolved, farewell my child! (dissipates)

HENRY: (Opens the door) Oh, a baby! Where is his mother? (looks up and down street, but sees no-one) do you have a name?

BENDY: Be-Ben-y

HENRY: Ben-dy? Bendy! Sounds like a good name for you! Wherever you came from, I'll look after you now. (looks up to a shooting star, closes the door)

(Theme tune plays)

Darkness of white  
You can through the sadness take your flight  
And become the wings  
That pierce the veil  
Spreading strong and true tonight.

Brought into the light at last  
By the cold exposing sun.  
I was granted freedom tamed  
To become the chosen one.  
Through the mirror,  
Night reflected;  
Miraculous to see!  
My soul threw away the mask  
That hides the deeper me.  
Breaking the dark of night,  
Piercing through the painted white.  
Cut it all away  
From yesterday  
'Til an new era's in sight.  
Unlock the heart within,  
Let it spread its wings and soar.  
Rising up in flight  
Through the night of white  
And fly on forever more!

(Theme song ends)

 **Chapter 1: Two girls, One day**

-Rock tunes can be heard coming from an apartment. An eighteen year old half human boy stands in the doorway of his room, pretending that the kitchen mop is a guitar-

BENDY: (singing) It's just about to break, It's more than I can take! Everything's about to change! It's deep within my veins, It's not going away! Everything's about to...

BORIS: Bendy! Why are you being so loud! I'm trying to play Sonic the Hedgehog and this level's almost done!

BENDY: Sorry bro! I just like rocking out on a Saturday morning!

BORIS: You might scare the neighbours!

BENDY: Oh, right! I forgot Mrs. Oink has her relaxation on Saturdays!

-The door bangs open and Cuphead runs in holding a toothbrush as if it's a Lightsaber-

CUP: May the dentist be with you!

BENDY: O-kay? This is what happens when you live with four roommates!?

BORIS: I suffer the most! Everyone else is...

FELIX: (Doing an Indiana Jones impression) The thrill of adventure draws near!

BORIS: ...Loud!

MUG: I'm not! I was studying for my hospitality course for Uni' next month!

BORIS: Okay, make that two people who like peace and quiet!

BENDY: Oh, by the way, this weird girl followed me all around the Mall yesterday! She kept talking about 'fire' and 'the devil' and how she thought I looked familiar.

CUP: That's kinda strange!

BORIS: Weird!

MUG: It's like a Reddit horror story where the person follows you everywhere! Don't tell her where you live or any sort of personal info! If you do that, she might try to 'text-stalk' you!

FELIX: Don't talk about stalkers! (Points at Cup, who looks lightheaded)

MUG: Sorry bro! I forgot about, that!

CUP: It's fine, I got over it!

BORIS: Dude, Herobrine is locked up in jail! He can't get at us now!

CUP: But h-he could escape again! Imagine if he came after us again! He may actually end a life next time! (Has a flashback)

 _ ***HEROBRINE: Why can't I kill someone successfully for once!**_

 _ **MUG: YOU PSYCHOPATH! I'll get you!**_

 _ **CUP: No Mug! Don't do it!**_

 _ **MUG: (runs at Herobrine, Battle cry)**_

 _ **HEROBRINE: Weakling! (shoots bolt of lightning)**_

 _ **MUG: I, no! (Gets hit so hard he falls and slides along the ground before hitting a rock)**_

 _ **CUP: MUG! (Stands up and runs to his brother's side. He feels for a pulse, and finds it) Oh god! He's alive!**_

 _ **HEROBRINE: Curses! It missed his heart!**_

 _ **CUP: You evil...THING! (Tries to stand, but his injured leg keeps him grounded)**_

 _ **BENDY: Cup! Are you okay?**_

 _ **CUP: In pain, but it's not deadly.**_

 _ **HEROBRINE: You thought you'd forget me! Well, I'll always haunt your dreams! Torment you so you can't escape!**_

 _ **CUP: I tried to forget, but you came back! To hurt me, to hurt them!***_

(Flashback ends)

-Cuphead falls back against the wall-

MUG: Cuppy? What happened?

CUP: Just flashbacks, nothing serious.

MUG: Not serious!? How is that not serious!

CUP: Sorry. I just thought that if I made it sound mundane enough, you'd dismiss it as a normal occurrence.

MUG: Normal! I thought you hated the word!

CUP: The point is...

BENDY: (Exclaims, starts to pull at his hair) No, I'm not ready! I can't!

ALL: Huh?

BORIS: Bendy!

BENDY: B-Boris, I c-can't do it! I can't! (Crumples to the ground)

BORIS: Bendy?! Are you okay?

-Bendy moans slightly, but does not reply-

CUP: It's okay, I'll handle this! (Picks up Bendy and places him on the bed)

MUG: Is it the Illness?

CUP: No, he's being...corrupted somehow! I need some sort of calming solution, quickly!

FELIX: I can't find it! (Rummages through drawers) I CAN'T FIND IT!

CUP: Hurry up! I don't want him to freaking die!

BORIS: Here! (Hands Cup the bottle)

CUP: Come on! Respond! (Begins crying) I've had enough sadness in my life! Don't let this add to it!

BENDY: (Starts coughing profusely) Cup! I saw him!

CUP: Oh god! You're alive!

BENDY: Cup, what's wrong? Why are you so worried?

CUP: Don't do that! I had to hurry to try and save you!

BENDY: Dude, seriously! Why are you crying!

CUP: I thought you were going to die! I was so scared!

BENDY: You were scared for me!? What happened!

CUP: I think you went into shock! I thought you'd stopped breathing!

BENDY: You, gave me CPR? Was I really that close to dying?

CUP: Yes! I felt like someone escaping Chernobyl! I was panicking!

BENDY: So, you revived me?

CUP: You saved my life! How could I not do the same! I care about your wellbeing as if we were related! (Hugs Bendy)

BENDY: Well, we are family already! With your dad being close friends with my mother, that kind of makes us cousins! I saw my father right now, he told me to give up on everything!

CUP: Bendy, don't let him hurt you! I won't let him hurt you!

BENDY: Cup, that's so...

CUP: Weird?

BENDY: No, amazing! You want to protect me!

CUP: Well I-um, care about you! A lot! (Blushes as if he has a cold)

BORIS: This is...awkward.

MUG: Do we say something?

BORIS: No, just let them figure things out.

BENDY: I-I-I don't know what to say!

CUP: Oh! (Buries his head into his sleeve)

FELIX: I think I might need some of that calming solution right now!

MUG: Bro, do you have a crush?

CUP: (Lifts his head, looking flustered) NO! I-I have a girlfriend!

BORIS: Yeah, sure! (Giggles)

CUP: Oh seriously! Don't start that! I'm not into guys!

BORIS: Dude, I was joking!

MUG: Sorry to interrupt, but who's that at the window?

BENDY: It's that girl! The one from the mall!

-All run outside to see a dark haired girl in a hoodie and ripped jeans standing at the window. She starts to run away but the Questers follow her-

DELILAH: (To herself) They're not gonna catch me that easily! (summons fire mutants)

BORIS: Oh crud!

BENDY: I got this! (Incantation) "Sound Burst!" (Siren wailing echoes around, causing the mutants to get distracted) C'mon guys!

CUP: (Sees Delilah run around a corner) There she is!

-All turn corner to find it's a dead end-

DELILAH: Oh shoot!

CUP: (Runs at Delilah and pins her to the wall) What do you think you're doing! Spying on my friend like that!

DELILAH: None of your business, Cup-brain!

CUP: For your information, it's Cuphead, not Cup-brain! And it is my business if it has anything to do with Bendy!

DELILAH: Okay, I had to see if he was- Oh never mind! (Shoots spark in circular motion)

CUP: (Gets hit and stumbles back) Huh? (looks up to see Delilah is gone) Where'd she go?

MUG: She teleported away. Are you injured?

CUP: I don't think so...ah! (Sees a glowing symbol where the spark hit)

MUG: Oh-no! You've been cursed!

BENDY: I'll absorb it! (Puts his hand to the dark symbol and concentrates as it disappears) It's gone! But I- (Starts coughing)

BORIS: Oh god! Bendy!

BENDY: I'll be ok Boris, I always get through it! (vomits up ink)

CUP: No, this is not good! The curse! It's gone into you!

BENDY: I know that! I did that so that you wouldn't have to suffer!

CUP: I don't want your illness getting worse!

BORIS: Cup's right! You need to heal yourself!

BENDY: That wouldn't make a difference! It's a curse, it needs to be broken!

MUG: But we have no counter-potions!

BENDY: We don't need a potion! It can only be broken by an act of true kindness!

BORIS: Okay, bake some cookies and give them to the nursing home!

FELIX: Give someone a hug!

MUG: Clean the local school!

BENDY: It doesn't work like that, I need to do something risky to save someone else!

CUP: But what!?

BENDY: I need to do something in battle.

BORIS: Eh, no! You are NOT going into battle like this!

CUP: Exactly! You can't do that! It's practically suicide!

BENDY: Bu...

FELIX: They're right Bendy, you can't risk your own life when you have so many years ahead of you! You're only eighteen!

BENDY: I can handle myself! I'll survive it!

CUP: It's too dangerous! I'm not letting you get hurt anymore!

BENDY: I know you think because I'm ill you have to look after me! But I...

CUP: It's not that. I'm dedicated to you! You're practically royalty! And I, look up to you! (a tear rolls onto the floor)

BENDY: No, you're the strong one! I'm just the midget!

CUP: I'm not strong! I may look it, but I feel weak inside!

BENDY: Oh, Cup!

CUP: I never asked to be made this way! I just was! I try to look cool but I feel like I need someone to help me feel better about myself! You're so much cooler than I could ever be!

BENDY: Cup, you're a good person! You've had a rotten life, and that sucks! But you have to understand, I look up to you all the time!

CUP: Bendy, listen. The way I feel when I'm alone is awful! But you, you make me feel like every day is worth living! I would have ended everything if you hadn't knocked some sense into me! The loyalty I have for you is more than I could say for anyone apart from my own brother!

BENDY: Cup, I-I don't know what to say.

CUP: Go on, tell me I'm being stupid!

BENDY: No! (Hugs Cup) I think of you as an equal! Someone who I can rely on for very important things!

CUP: But I think of you as a better being! I would protect you and Mug with my life!

BENDY: (walks over to a bin and jumps on top of it, instrumental of 'The Middle' begins to play)

(Singing) Hey,  
Don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on  
Just try your best  
Try everything you can  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away

It just takes some time  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right

Hey,  
You know they're all the same  
You know you're doing better on your own so don't buy in  
Live right now  
Just be yourself  
It doesn't matter if that's good enough for someone else

It just takes some time  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right

It just takes some time  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right

Hey,  
Don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on  
Just do your best  
Do everything you can  
Don't you worry what their bitter hearts are going to say

It just takes some time  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right

It just takes some time  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right

(Song Ends)

CUP: Bendy, I-I...Thanks!

BENDY: No Problem! I just need you to know that you're worth something!

CUP: I believe in you, but also in myself!

BENDY: I may not be able to help my current situation, but I can at least inspire others to try their best!

CUP: Thanks dude!

BENDY: No problem!

DEMONA: Hey boys, can ya' stop your sappy "friendship" stuff and pay attention!

MUG: Another one!?

DEMONA: Another what? Troll? Make some sense, little cry-baby!

MUG: (Gasps, looks down)

CUP: Don't call my brother a cry-baby, you hideous banshee!

DEMONA: Come say that to my face, you good-for-nothing piece of crockery!

CUP: It's so on!

DELILAH: Demi! Stop it now!

DEMONA: Sis! Go home! This has nothing to do with you!

DELILAH: This does have something to do with me! I'm not gonna let you hurt innocent earthlings!

CUP: Earthlings?

DEMONA: She means to say that we come from a place only visited in your worst nightmares! You on the other hand, live on this miserable mud-ball you call a planet!

CUP: Mud-ball? Why you!

BENDY: Now, come on Mr. Triggered!

CUP: I am not Triggered!

DEMONA: You'll be slime by the time I'm done with you! (Shoots blast)

DELILAH: No! (Screams as she runs in the way of the blast, faints)

DEMONA: Ughhh! Little twerp got in the way!

MUG: (Walks over and places a hand on Delilah's chest) She's alive!

DEMONA: Wait until my father hears about this! (Teleports away)

MUG: We should take her back with us!

CUP: No, we can't do...(pauses when he sees Mug's puppy dog eyes) Oh, I can't say no to that face!

MUG: (Hugs Cup) Aww! Bro!

BENDY: We should probably head home!

BORIS: Yeah! Steven Universe is on! I wanna learn more 'bout Pink Diamond!

FELIX: I agree with Bendy, we should be getting back!

MUG: I'll carry the girl! (Picks up Delilah and bridal-carries her out of the alley)

CUP: Let's just hope that horrid sister of hers doesn't come back!

-They all head back to the apartment, they don't notice the hooded man hiding in the shadows-

HOODED ASSASSIN: I have found them my master!

?: Good! We need to get them when they least expect!

-End of Chapter One-

 **NOTES: Delilah and Demona represent the opposite sides of the moon. Delilah represents the light side and Demona, the dark side!**

 **Also this is the Second Instalment of the series! be uploading the next chapter soon! See ya later!**


End file.
